


Sirens of the Sea

by BigDumbBaby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Sirens, Songfic, aohina, i know they r out of style now but this song is rlly good, i never wrote a songfic before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDumbBaby/pseuds/BigDumbBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aone is a fisherman, Hinata is a siren. Does Hinata drag Aone to his death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirens of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> listen, pls i know this was bad, i started out wanting to do this seriously (bc i just wanted to try a songfic!!!) but i got really lazy halfway through it at 1:30 am because I knew it was a bad idea after all????  
> anyway, the song is called Sirens of the Sea here you go https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8l7J9dxJ9-k   
> Theres also a non-acoustic version, i just like the acoustic better

The waters are calm and nothings biting, and out of a sense of adventure, maybe loneliness, he finds himself venturing from his usual fishing spot. He rows for a while- he doesn’t know how long- he remembers staring at the sky, watching the clouds go by. He listens to the splashing of the water each row of his oar makes, and takes in deep breathes of the salty air, it stings his throat for a minute. He finds himself missing the usual chattering of his fishing buddy- oh on and on he went. About anything and everything, he could talk about the different ways they row for an hour and a half minimum. Aone used to find it annoying- unnecessary. Now he thinks of it as one of those “you never know what you had until you lost it” kind of things.

There’s a splash behind him, thinking maybe he’s finally found a good spot, and he turns a little too quickly. He wobbles dangerously, falling onto his knees on the floor of his little boat while it rocks back and forth, stabilizing itself against the water. Finally, he pushes himself back up, grunting and careful not to fall again. He looks in the direction of the splash and sees a boy sitting on top of a rock a distance away. He can’t make out much but the top of his head, a brilliant orange- bright as the day itself. He feels a shift in the pressure of the air around him and shivers, he’s not sure why.

He’s ready to call out, see if the boy needs help when something stops him. There’s a buzzing in his ears- no- it’s humming. It’s a song. He doesn’t know what it is, but he knows for sure it’s coming from the boy on the rocks, and he needs to hear more of it. It’s beautiful.

_I cannot resist your call,_

_I cannot resist your call._

He sits with an unceremonious plop, the wood creaking under his weight and he rows in the direction of the boy and the mysterious hum. The water seems to move a lot smoother now, he feels he barely needs to put any effort into rowing, they glide through the water so smoothly, taking him faster than should be normal for his old rickety boat. He doesn’t look maneuver out of the way for anything, he’s not paying attention, so when he hit’s a rock in the water he hits it hard. His boat tips over, and he ends up in the water. His mouth is full of water, and his lungs burn for some reason but he can hear the song now.

There aren’t any words really, none that he can specifically make out anyway. The melody plays right in his head, like it’s right in front of him- a part of him. He swims upwards, towards the sunlight and coughs up water. He swims as fast as he can towards the boy- towards the song that draws him closer. He reaches the rock that he rests upon and takes in deep, ragged breaths, letting out choked coughs as he gags on the water still in caught in his throat. He looks up at the boy, he looks like an angel. He sits in front of the sun, a halo of light around his head, his features shrouded in the shadow, but Aone knows he’s beautiful. He’s beautiful. He reaches up to stroke him when he grabs his wrist.

He’s got claws, they dig into Aone’s wrist. He winces, only a little. The song has stopped, and he’s filled with this sense of dread. Dread and emptiness, he doesn’t know exactly what happened, but now he’s here, and he shouldn’t be. There was something beautiful, it filled his mind but it’s not there anymore. What was it.

The boy speaks only once.

“I’m Hinata.” His voice is sweet, it plays over and over in Aone’s mind. “Hinata. Hinata.” It rolled off his tongue so neatly, if he could paint a picture of it, surely it would look something like a field of sunflowers. Hinata holds up Aone’s wrist to his mouth and licks his wounds where his nails had punctured his skin. He doesn’t know how he can make it out so clearly, but Hinata smiles. He smiles as brilliantly as the sun rises and he laced his fingers through Aone’s.

_Take my hand, take my hand, yeah, take my hand._

_Follow me, follow me, yeah, let's go._

Aone looks at their fingers intertwined. Hinata’s hands are so small. They are cold, and damp- and he’s never had to think to describe the texture of someone’s hands before- a bit slimy. Hinata opens his mouth again, this time the song escapes his lips. It sounds even sweeter than before, and somehow more mysterious. He can’t get enough of it.

_To the sand, to the sand, the purest sand._

Aone tugs on Hinata’s hand, gesturing towards the shore a bit behind him. Hinata shakes his head, offering Aone a sad smile and pulls himself up over the rock completely, showing off a magnificent sea green tail. It’s scales were dizzying, dazzling- they were deep emerald and somehow they gave off a bright glassy look at the same time. They looked muggy, and polished. At each side of his tail were fins that looked sharp enough to skewer something  alive. Aone ran a finger over his tail, mesmerized by how sleek and rough they were.

Hinata runs his hand down Aone’s face and turns him back towards his face. He continues singing, and Aone feels himself melt. Aone can make out his features now. He’s got sharp, piercing eyes- the kind that make you think he’s looking right into your soul, reading your deepest darkest thoughts, thumbing through pages of your deepest darkest secrets.  

Hinata slips into the water, never letting go of Aone’s hand.

_Into the sea, into the sea, yeah, let's go._

He waits for Aone to give some sort of approval. Hinata’s song dims down to a hum, his eyes on Aone in expectance. He gives Hinata a small smile and swims out further into the water, right up next to him. Hinata grins, it makes Aone feel like sunshine and home.

_Out beyond the water's edge,_

_Far out past the coral ledge,_

Hinata pulls Aone out farther and farther until the rock where they met was nothing but a spec in the distance. Hinata continues singing his song, and Aone listens, mesmerized, hypnotized. He couldn’t leave if he wanted to, _he really doesn’t want to, though_. Hinata ducks underwater, and Aone doesn’t have time to wonder what’s happening or take a breath when he’s dragged under too. He struggles, trying to swim up- back towards the surface. The song isn’t playing in his head for just a moment, and for that moment he thinks- really thinks. He needs air. That’s what he thinks.

Hinata’s in front of him, his hands on both of Aone’s shoulders, a calming smile spread out on his face. He imitates breathing, and then points at Aone, waiting for him to copy suit. Aone shakes his head and points as vigorously as he can with his movements so sluggish towards the surface of the water. Hinata shakes his head and imitates an exaggerated breath again, the points back at him. Like he’s saying, ‘ _your turn._ ’ Hinata wraps his arms around him gently, and he really can’t hold his breath much longer. Hinata hums, he can feel it right against his ear and he gasps. Water fills his lungs yet again, but it doesn’t burn so badly this time. He coughs, expecting to choke- and he does- but only for a second before he catches his breath and realizes he’s breathing.

_Underneath the diamond dancing lights,_

_Chase the world from far below_

Aone’s eyes are wide, and he feels the flick of Hinata’s tail against his legs and the toothy grin Hinata presses into his neck. Aone looks at his hands in wonder, clenching them into fists and then relaxing them again. Hinata grabs both Aone’s hands and turns somersaults with him. Hinata moves so swiftly through the water, and Aone gets dragged along behind him. His body feels funny- but he’s underwater with a siren, what shouldn’t feel weird? Hinata sings again, with heart and soul and it’s like they’re on land, it cuts right through the water and hits Aone full force. He follows Hinata deeper.

_Silence sleeping indigo,_

_Drifting out into the endless night._

Aone’s not feeling much anymore. He can only hear the song. Oh, the song. It’s so dark, he can’t make out the words but it’s sad. Maybe it’s angry. Is Hinata mad? He feels so dizzy, the song has got him spinning in circles. They’ve traveled so deep now,  it’s really dim. He can’t make out the orange of Hinata’s hair, but he knows Hinata’s there. He keeps looking back. He’s smiling at him. He doesn’t know how but he does, he feels warm and even though it’s dark Aone finds Hinata’s presence to be so bright.

_I cannot resist your call,_

_I cannot resist your call._

Aone can’t make out much of anything anymore. But he knows Hinata’s there. He’s following the song. It’s so sad. He would be crying if he weren’t underwater. His throat burns- oh his throat burns. His eyes feel too big for their sockets and his lips feel puffy and numb. He realizes Hinata doesn’t know his name- he didn’t tell Hinata his name. He’s gotta tell Hinata his name. He tries, but nothing comes out. He can’t get Hinata’s attention. His limbs are so stiff, why is he so stiff? He just can’t abandon this song, he needs to hear the end of it. He needs to listen to the ending. He can’t go on, he can’t move his arms. He can’t move his fingers. His entire soul burns, like he’s caught on fire. Wasn’t he underwater? He can’t be on fire.

_Take my hand, take my hand, yeah, take my hand._

_Follow me, follow me, yeah, let's go._

_To the sand, to the sand, the purest sand,_

_Into the sea, into the sea, yeah, let's go._

Hinata takes Aone’s hand. It’s cold and his fingers are rigid. He cups Aone’s face in his hand and smiles softly, glowing and ecstatic. He swims up towards the surface, Aone in tow. He’s moving a lot slower than he would have liked to, Aone’s not cooperating at all. His body is big and clumsy; he’s bulky. He tugs Aone along until he surfaces. He pops his head up out of the water, looking for any curious eyes that may be glancing his way.

_Leaving reason far behind,_

_Nothing here is cruel or kind._

He swims over towards his rock, the one he first spotted Aone on earlier and climbs up, attempting to pull Aone up along with him. He’s heavy, he weighs too much with all that water. Hinata wonders how the boat didn’t sink under his weight in the first place.

He manages to pull him up onto the rock. He lays in an uncomfortable looking position, and Hinata does his best to make him comfortable. He leans on his hands over Aone’s head, staring down at him with curiosity. He doesn’t move, he doesn’t make a sound.

Hinata smiles and relaxes back, his back pressed against another taller rock. It was cold against his skin. He let his tail hang over the water, flicking at it occasionally; scaring a few predatory fish away from what was rightfully his. He rested Aone’s head on his lap and slicked his wet hair back and off of his forehead.  He ran his thumb over Aone’s lips, they were a nasty shade of blue and swollen, like the goddess of the ocean herself had just kissed the life out of him.

Hinata sits  staring at the sky, watching the clouds go by. He thinks of how quiet the sea is today, and how undisturbed the waters here usually are. He’s had a lot of fun today. He grins, a face splitting, pointed teeth baring grin. He splashes at the water, humming the all too familiar tune. He looks back down at the white haired, pale faced, blue lipped boy resting upon him and sings for him the final verse.

_“Only your desire to set me free_

_Let us lie here, all alone_

_Worn away like river stone_

_Let us be the sirens of the sea.”_

**Author's Note:**

> if you read pls give me input! any sort of criticism is very welcome


End file.
